$\left(-5x + 5\right)\left(x + 9\right) = \ ?$
$= -5x \cdot \left(x + 9\right) + 5 \cdot \left(x + 9\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot 9 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( -45x + 5x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -5x^2 - 40x + \left( 5 \cdot 9 \right)$ $= -5x^2 - 40x + 45$